Un amor eterno
by AngieShields
Summary: Un amor solo es eterno cuando hay un sacrificio de por medio de ambos o uno de los amantes... ¿estarias dispuesto a sacrificar lo que sea por la persona amada?¿incluso tu vida?... hoy se que si,lo daria todo por el...


**Olis… que tal??? Bueno…este one shot lo escribí hace mucho y me pareció buena idea subirlo para celebrar los 100 reviews de "viviendo contra el amor" jejeje…un poco tonto pero bueno… **

**Es por eso que se lo dedico a mi review numero 100 si!! A ti!!! "****ARIAS SERENA****"…si no me equivoco…espero que nop…y bueno también a mi abue…hermosísima…** "**AnnyFanSailorMoon****" que se que esta con un chorro de cosas en cima…. Y que quería ser el review número cien…pero no se pudo….bueno ni modo… **

**Ahora peléense por ser el 200!!!! Jijijiji broma, broma…**

**También quiero anunciarles que ya tengo blog…si!!!! Espero que me lo visitin por fis…no me lo dejen solito…el blog es:::: (http:// www . angie-shields . blogspot . com/****)...sin espacios, ya saben...**

**Ya saben que los personajes son de ****Naoko Takeuchi****…y lo que sigue…**

**Espero que les guste….**

**A LEER…..**

* * *

"**UN AMOR ETERNO"**

**Un día alguien me dijo que el verdadero amor solo podía ser eterno si uno moría en nombre del que se ama, no se si es por egoísta o por que todavía no me he enamorado pero yo no estaría dispuesta a sacrificarme dejando a mi familia y amigos solos y sufriendo por mí.**

**--**

Jueves, el hermosísimo jueves por fin había llegado y el hecho de que ese día en especial Serena se encontraba más animada y contenta que de costumbre se debía a que al igual que casi todos los días vería a aquel chico, aquel chico que sin saberlo había robado completamente su corazón.

Tal como ella misma le había dicho a sus amigas el amor era tan inesperado que podrías encontrártelo en el lugar más insospechado de la tierra y eso fue lo que le ocurrió a ella, ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que conocería al amor de su vida en un tren? Pues serena nunca lo sospecho pero así fue.

Y al igual que todos los días se vestía con la mejor ropa que tenia para gustarle a aquel chico y para que según ella no la viera como la niña que era.

Ya que, aunque le costara admitirlo serena era muy chica para él, que tendría alrededor de veintitrés a veintiséis años, mientras que ella rondaba cerca de los dieciséis… pero eso era lo que menos le importaba a la tonta y siempre feliz Serena Tsukino.

-mamá ¿Qué hora es? –pregunto mientras bajaba las escaleras de su casa a una velocidad impresionante.

-las siete –contesto la madre de Serena desde la cocina mientras preparaba el desayuno para toda su familia, es decir para ella y su hija ya que desde que el padre de serena los dejo ella y su hija eran el ejemplo perfecto de familia feliz, aunque solo se tuvieran la una a la otra eran muy felices.

-es tardísimo, perderé el tren, me tengo que ir –dijo la pequeña rubia mientras se disponía a salir de su casa.

-¡serena! –exclamo la madre de la rubia deteniendo a su hija justo en el marco de la puerta.

-¿si mamá? –pregunto serena resignada, ya que sabia a la perfección lo que su madre le diría y no le quedo de otra mas que voltear y enfrentar a su progenitora.

-hija… ¿hoy se lo dirás verdad? –interrogo su madre en un tono muy protector digno de una buena madre.

Serena no respondió, no tenia el valor para hacerlo, ya que con lo que estaba apunto de hacer rompería un montón de reglas, echaría a la basura miles de recomendaciones dadas por distintos especialistas y sobretodo por sus amigas y madre, tal vez tendrían razón y lo que estaba a punto de hacer seria un total fracaso, pero ella ya había tomado una decisión y ese día hablaría con Darien Chiva.

-ya veo –respondió su madre a su propia pregunta -¿estas segura de lo que vas a hacer?

Pero ella como la cobarde que se sentía y calificaba solo pudo asentir en silencio sin poder observar los ojos de su madre llena de un miedo que la había acompañado durante mucho tiempo y que hoy se disponía a acabar para siempre.

-serena recuerda que pase lo que pase siempre me tendrás a mi y si ese chico de veras te quiere, o te quiso lo superara por ti – le dijo su madre mientras se acercaba hacia ella para darle el abrazo mas cariñoso del mundo y susurrarle un leve 'te quiero'.

-yo también mamá –respondió la rubia conteniendo aquellas lagrimas que luchaban por salir.

-estas hermosísima –elogio su madre –seguro que Darien se muere al verte y si no es un verdadero imbécil.

-¡mamá! –exclamo serena muy molesta

-es la verdad, y ahora mejor te vas por que sino no agarraras el tren –dijo mientras empujaba a su hija hacia la calle para luego verla desaparecer en la distancia y casi sin darse cuenta una gruesa lagrima rodo por su mejilla mientras susurraba 'cuídate serena' y luego como si nada hubiera pasado regresar nuevamente a sus labores diarias.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Serena había llegado a la estación y se disponía a tomar aquel tren que a diario tomaba solo para verlo a él, a su Darien, el mismo tren que tomaba todos los días desde que lo vio por primera vez, el mismo tren que tomaba desde que lo conoció… y su mente no pudo evitar regresar a aquel momento, aquel momento en el mismo tren que estaba a punto de tomar en el que empezó todo.

**Flash back**

Serena como todos los días se disponía a tomar el primer tren para poder llegar temprano a la escuela, pero por cosas del destino llego muy tarde a la estación y no le quedo más remedio que tomar el siguiente tren.

Al subir al tren observo que solo había un asiento disponible y por supuesto se decidió a tomarlo, luego de un buen rato en el tren, exactamente en el momento en que se disponía a bajar de este el chico que se encontraba a su lado se puso de pie y como era costumbre de la atolondrada de serena se tropezó con el casualmente haciendo caer un portafolios que el chico llevaba lleno de papeles.

-¡oh! lo siento, lo siento tanto, no puedo creer lo tonta que soy… siempre me pasa esto –decía serena mientras ayudaba al desconocido a recoger todos los documentos que ella había tirado.

-no te preocupes… -empezó el chico pero cuando serena levanto la mirada el 'desconocido' se quedo sin palabras al igual que serena quien estaba mas que embobada con aquel chico de cabellos negros.

-Serena, serena Tsukino –contesto automáticamente sin despegar la mirada de aquel chico casi como si el la hubiera hipnotizado con una sola mirada.

-mucho gusto Serena –estiro una mano para saludarla con una gran sonrisa –mi nombre es Darien… Darien Chiva.

**End Flash back**

Serena no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa tras ese recuerdo, el recuerdo de cómo empezó todo, luego de aquello serena salía tarde a propósito de su casa para encontrárselo en el tren y se hicieron muy buenos amigos, luego el le pidió que fuera su novia y ella obviamente acepto. Al principio su relación fue muy difícil, por el hecho de la diferencia de edades, sobretodo por que serena solo tenia catorce años cuando lo conoció, mientras que el ya estaba cerca de los diecinueve, pero aun así ellos fueron felices, felices durante un largo tiempo hasta que lo inesperado paso.

Serena se olvido por completo de sus pensamientos cuando diviso que el tren se acercaba y solo pudo sonreír muy nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Subió al tren como todos los días y lo vio, allí estaba el, sentado en el mismo lugar como todos los días y ella se sintió muy feliz de verlo y saber que como a diario el aun llevaba aquellos lentes negros que ella le había regalado.

Como hacia a diario se sentó frente a el y se preparo para averiguar cual seria la mejor forma de decírselo, lo cual fue muy difícil ya que llevo mucho tiempo sentada sin hablarle, y el como hacia a diario simplemente la ignoro, como si fuera una desconocida, una persona mas en el tren, una extraña mas…

Ella no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez si fuera más bonita, más inteligente como aquellas chicas de las revistas y sobretodo si no fuera una cobarde tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón y preguntarle ¿Quién eres? O algo más listo que eso, pero ella no podía, ella era una cobarde y empezaba a creer que no tendría el valor de hablarle.

El estaba en frente de ella con aquel hermoso pelo negro azabache y aquellos ojos azul profundo que lograban hipnotizarla y desarmarla por completo y ni se imaginaba que ella se había puesto aquella falda tan bonita que el amaba por que decía que la hacia ver tan inocente y atrevida a la vez.

Mas sin embargo el solo lanzo un gran bostezo hacia el cristal, sin hacer ningún comentario respecto al vestuario de serena, ni de ella, logrando que las pupilas celestes de la rubia se inundaran con cristalinas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

De pronto la cautivadora e hipnotizarte mirada de Darien se posa en los celestes ojos de Serena, logrando que ella lo observara con la más enamorada mirada que solo decía una cosa: 'te quiero' y entonces Darien lanza un cansado y aburrido suspiro, a lo cual Serena solo logra cerrar los ojos y respirar muy profundamente tratando de normalizar a su alborotado corazón que palpitaba mas de lo normal, mientras que el chico de cabellos negros voltea la mirada hacia ningún punto es especifico, mientras que Serena apenas podía respirar ya que se sentía el ser mas pequeño e insignificante del mundo.

En ese instante la rubia se obligo a recordar aquel momento en que todo cambio, el momento en que Darien chiva se olvido de ella para siempre, aquel trágico momento en el que ella fue la más infeliz del mundo.

**Flash back**

-¡Serena contesta el teléfono! –grito su madre desde el otro extremo de su casa al oír el insistente sonido del teléfono desde hace unos minutos.

-¡ya voy mamá! –respondió esta en un timbre de vos muy parecido al de su madre para poder ser escuchada.

-casa tsukino ¿Quién habla? –pregunto como si se tratara de una secretaria o una empleada domestica.

-buenas tardes, con la señorita Serena Tsukino por favor –contesto una voz muy grave y elegante del otro lado del aparato.

-si, con ella habla, ¿se le ofrece algo? –contesto/pregunto ella igualmente educada que el hombre que se encontraba en la otra línea.

-señorita Tsukino, no me gustaría tener que ser yo el que tenga que decirle esto pero es indispensable que sepa que el señor Darien Chiva acaba de sufrir un accidente en su auto y en este momento se encuentra en el hospital, su estado es muy grave… -serena ya no pudo escuchar mas, sus cinco sentidos estaban completamente bloqueados, era como si de pronto alguien la hubiera llevado su alma y solo hubiera dejado su cuerpo inerte en medio de la sala con un cuchillo clavado justo e medio de su corazón.

----

Cuando serena pudo recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo se dirigió junto a su madre hacia el hospital en donde se encontraba Darien y ahí las dos pudieron hablar con el doctor que lo estaba atendiendo.

-¿pero que fue lo que paso?, a Darien nunca le gusto manejar, es por eso que siempre se trasportaba en tren –hablo serena muy nerviosa y preocupada por su novio.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? –pregunto su madre mas calmada.

-muy grave… ¡muy grave! –contesto con mucha sinceridad el doctor.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene? –interrogo Serena con dolorosas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-al parecer durante el accidente se golpeo muy fuertemente la cabeza, causándole un traumatismo craneal, muy leve pero traerá consecuencias –contesto el doctor ante el llanto de aquella jovencita que a simple vista estaba muy enamorada.

-¿Qué consecuencias? –pregunto la madre de la rubia mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hija que lloraba desconsoladamente.

-al parecer perdida de memoria a largo plazo, esto quiere decir que no podrá recordar nada de lo que ocurrió antes del accidente –dijo muy serio el medico –pero solo será temporal, al parecer el golpe fue muy leve y seria imposible que perdiera la memoria permanentemente.

-muchas gracias doctor –agradeció la madre de serena ahora que su hija ya estaba mas calmada.

-no hay de que, eso si, les recomendaría que no forzaran a el señor Chiva, que dejaran que el mismo recordara poco apoco, eso seria lo mas adecuado.

-me esta diciendo que no quiere que le diga quien soy, que no le recuerde la maravillosa persona que es el, que no le cuente nada –pregunto serena con nuevas lagrimas en los ojos y muy alterada.

-seria lo mejor señorita, que su familia le diga solo lo indispensable y que lo demás el lo recuerde por si solo, es lo mas indicado –respondió sabiamente el doctor.

-¡yo no me alejare de el, no lo hare, no lo dejare solo, por nada del mundo lo hare! –grito serena antes de salir del consultorio con el rostro empapado de lagrimas.

**End Flash back**

Serena aun recordaba como después de lo que le dijo aquel medico en el consultorio ella fue a ver a Darien y lo encontró inconsciente en aquel cuarto completamente blanco, el mismo cuarto en donde ella tomo la decisión mas grande y fatal de su vida, se alejaría de Darien, se alejaría de el para que se recuperara completamente y sin ninguna clase de riesgos.

Después de eso, ella quiso mantenerse alejada de el, llamaba todas las noches a su casa preguntando por su salud y la hermana de este siempre la esperaba con la misma noticia: 'sigue igual', entonces no aguanto más y volvió a la estación, y ahí lo vio tan perfecto como siempre pero con algo distinto, y ese era el hecho que no la recordaba.

Ya había pasado un año desde aquel suceso y serena ya no aguantaba estar alejada de aquel que fue el amor de su vida, es por eso que había tomado una decisión, le diría la verdad, le diría quien era ella y el por que todos los días de lunes a viernes ella estaba ahí, de estación a estación sentada frente a el y podrían volver a ser felices como antes, y lo haría, hablaría con el, en ese mismo momento le diría la verdad.

Los ojos de serena se toparon con los azules de Darien y ella supo que en ese momento lo único que tenía claro era que no podría vivir sin aquellos ojos, que se moriría sin aquellos hermosos ojos azules y sumidos en el más profundo silencio se dedicaron a contemplarse el uno al otro sin su consentimiento y sin saberse observado por aquel que estaba al frente suyo.

-D-da… Darien- tartamudeo Serena en el más leve susurro que lamentablemente o felizmente fue escuchado por el chico de pelo azabache quien la miro con una mirada llena de confusión y sorpresa.

Serena se sentía muy mal en ese momento, Darien la miraba fijamente como si estuviera en shock o algo así y ella podría jurar que en ese momento el estaba pensando 'que chica mas tonta' o algo así y lo único que deseo fue que la tierra se la tragara.

Pero entonces como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido ella observo cuando _su_ Darien se ponía de pie y se sentaba a su lado.

-yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos –fue todo lo que dijo y causo que serena abriera los ojos mas de lo normal mientras lagrimas de infinita felicidad corrían por toda su mejilla sabiéndose de memoria aquel camino por el que tantas veces habían pasado.

-cada mañana rechazaba el directo y elegía este tren –continuo Darien con una gran sonrisa –nunca supe por que lo hacia, ahora lo se, era por ti princesa –dijo mientras miraba a serena con las pupilas cristalizadas y le sonreía con la mas cautivadora sonrisa.

-Darien, recordaste –hablo serena con la voz muy apagada por el llanto y entre muchos sollozos.

-solo necesite mirarte a los ojos durante mas de cinco segundos para poder recordar que eres lo mas importante en mi vida y que no podría vivir sin ti.

-¡Darien! –exclamo serena mientras se abrazaba a el como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-princesa, no entiendo como pudiste viajar en tren conmigo durante un año sin decirme nada –hablo Darien muy triste –y lo peor no entiendo como pude viajar todas las mañanas frente a ti sin recordar que eres el amor de mi vida.

-¡no importa!, eso ya no importa, lo importante es que ahora lo haces, ahora me recuerdas, y ya no nos separaremos nunca mas.

-nunca mas princesa.

-júramelo Darien, júrame que nunca mas nos volveremos a separar.

-te lo juro princesa, nunca, escúchame bien, nunca mas me alejare de ti.

Y entonces Darien tomo las delicadas manos de su princesa entre las suyas y se acerco muy lentamente hacia ella.

Serena al saber lo que estaba a punto de pasar cerro los ojos a la espera de aquel beso que tanto deseo durante tanto tiempo.

Y entonces cuando el reloj del tren marco exactamente las siete horas con treinta y siete minutos y cuarenta y siete segundo, y los labios de Darien y serena estuvieron a un centímetro de juntarse en aquel beso tan esperado, el tren paso por debajo de un túnel y un gran ruido se dejo escuchar dentro de este llevándose consigo toda la magia del momento y causando que el tren parara bruscamente y todo se transformara en un completo caos.

Cuando serena abrió los ojos encontró todo en llamas y visiblemente destrozado, los fierros y asientos de aquel tren se encontraban por todos lados y muchos cuerpos inertes se encontraban regados por doquier, serena no podía moverse, no podía sentir sus piernas pero lo que mas le preocupaba en ese momento era donde se encontraba darien, entonces pudo sentir que alguien la abrazaba con mucha dificultad y ella utilizando sus manos –siendo lo único que podía mover- las acerco al rostro de su amado y lloro mientras observaba los ojos azules que en mas de una ocasión la volvieron loca y le susurro un 'te amo' lo mas claramente posible.

-princesa… yo… también… te amo –dijo Darién con mucha dificultad –recuerdas lo que te… jure… creo que… no podre…cumplirlo.

-Darien… no digas nada… ya vendrán los paramédicos y nos ayudaran… tranquilo por… -pero serena no pudo terminar ya que otra explosión se escucho y lo único que logro divisar antes de caer inconsciente fue como Darien trataba de protegerla con su cuerpo…

**0o0o0o0o0**

Cinco largos años después de aquel ataque terrorista del 11 de marzo del 2004 a cuatro trenes de la red de Cercanías de Madrid, serena Tsukino por fin despertaba de un largo coma en el que había caído lamentablemente por encontrarse precisamente en uno de esos trenes.

Serena lo único que pudo observar al abrir los ojos muy lentamente fue a su madre llorando desconsoladamente sobre ella.

-¡serena despierta! –Exclamaba entre llantos llenos de dolor y amargura – ¡por favor no me dejes sola, DESPIERTA!

-tranquila mamá, ya estoy bien –dijo serena tranquilamente tratando de consolar a su madre, pero esta como si no hubiera escuchado lo que su hija dijo siguió gritando entre llantos amargos.

-¡serena no es justo, Darien murió por ti, el se sacrifico por que estuvieras viva, despierta por favor! –decía con un grito tan desgarrador que penetraba en el alma como un doloroso cuchillo.

-D-da…da…darien murió –dijo serena -¡Qué estas diciendo!, no, no, no, el no puede estar muerto, el me juro que no me dejaría, ¡EL NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO!- grito serena mientras lloraba amargamente en su cama.

Pero nuevamente pareció que su madre ni los dos doctores presentes en aquel cuarto parecían haberla escuchado a pesar de los gritos que dio.

-¡díganme que es mentira! –Grito con lagrimas en su rostro -¡díganme que mi darien no esta muerto!

- serena –dijo una voz muy conocida para la rubia y la ya no tan pequeña serena mostro la sonrisa más radiante y feliz que pudo al ver a su amor, su eterno amor al pie de su cama.

-¡Darien! –Dijo mientras sorpresivamente se ponía de pie con una agilidad increíble y se lanzaba a los brazos de su amado –pensé… ella dijo… yo creí… sabia que cumplirías tu promesa.

-por supuesto princesita –contesto mientras abrazaba a la llorosa serena y a la vez trataba de calmarla.

-pensé que habías muerto- dijo ya mas tranquila pero aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

-estoy muerto –contesto tranquilamente y al ver la confusión y sorpresa en el rostro de su princesa agrego –serena voltea.

La sorpresa que recibió al ver a su madre llorando sobre su cuerpo inerte fue mas que obvia en el rostro de serena y entonces supo el porque cuando abrió los ojos inexplicablemente se sentía en paz, al igual del por que su madre ni los doctores podían oírla.

-tranquila a partir de ahora todo estará bien –dijo Darien mientras la abrazaba por detrás y limpiaba de su rostro algunas lagrimas –estuve esperando por ti todos los días durante cinco años, ¡me es imposible estar sin ti!, ahora que te tengo junto a mi lado todo estará bien.

-si estoy contigo, todo estará bien –contesto serena mientras giraba para quedar en frente del chico de cabellos negros para luego unir sus labios a los de el y terminar así aquel beso que no pudieron concretar en el tren.

Un beso, un beso lleno de ternura, cariño, delicadeza y mucho amor fue lo que significo aquel espectáculo, un beso de una pareja que a pesar de las circunstancias demostró que el verdadero amor si puede llegar a ser eterno cueste lo que cueste.

--

**Un día alguien me dijo que el verdadero amor solo podía ser eterno si uno moría en nombre del que se ama, hoy se que estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, moriría por el una y mil veces, por que se que el haría lo mismo por mi, por que se que me ama y por que se que lo amo mas que a nada en el mundo al igual que se que no podría vivir sin el, igual que el no podría vivir sin mi. **

* * *

**Jejejeje que tal…les gusto??? Háganmelo sabes con sus hermosos reviews….si????**

**Y como ya se habrán dado cuenta la historia tiene un gran, gran parecido con la canción "jueves" de "la oreja de van gogh", pues sip..de ahí me inspire… y bueno al que no ha escuchado esta canción se la recomiendo…es buenísima…un digno homenaje a las fallecidas victimas en aquel atentado del once de marzo…y aunque la canción hubiera estado muchisisisisimo mejor con la voz de amaia montero ni modo….no se pudo pero aun así la letra es hermosísima….**

**Cuídense mucho….y mil besos para todos…y todas….jejeje**

**Beshos…y dejen reviews que no le hace daño a nadie escribir seis u ocho palabritas….;) **


End file.
